Destiny
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: He's gone. The one person Yuugi really cared about is gone forever. But, what happens when Yuugi gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of his grief-strucken night? (YxY)(One-shot)


Destiny

Yuugi sat on his bed. His arms hugging his legs as tears of depression a grief slid down his cheeks. He stared out the window and into the dark, starless, night sky. His room was as dark as the empty feeling in his heart. Yami no Yuugi, Yuugi's other half, was gone forever. Yuugi knew he had to win the duel and let his other to move on, but now Yuugi was wishing he had thrown the duel.

"Moi hitori no boku…why did you have to leave? Why did I have to win? Why? Oh…how I wish you were here moi hitori no boku…"

Yuugi sobbed helplessly. There was nothing else he could do except let his agony and frustration flow out of him. Yuugi closed his eyes and replayed all the times he and Yami no Yuugi spent together. He smiled a little. He loved how his other, his guardian, his dark, would always be there for him and would protect him from everything.

But, now that he was gone, Yuugi was alone. Sure, he had his grandfather and friends, but it wasn't the same. Yami no Yuugi was the closest and most cherished friend Yuugi ever had. Jonouchi couldn't even compare to the bond that Yuugi and his other shared.

A cold breeze flooded through the room and Yuugi shivered. He didn't care if he froze to death. He didn't care about his health. He didn't care about anything. He just longed for Yami no Yuugi. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he tried to forget. Deep within his heart, he knew he'd never be able to truly forget.

Yuugi buried his head in his knees and wept loudly. His heart painfully and slowly breaking and ripping apart in his chest. He never told Yami no Yuugi how he truly felt. He was in love with his other. Yuugi didn't want to pressure him not to not fulfill his destiny, so instead he said nothing. Now, he wished he could say it. Scream it to the world and let it echo throughout the galaxy. But, now, there wasn't a point to speaking those words.

Yuugi curled into his little ball even more. He'd never be able to get the tingling sensation that flooded through his body when Yami no Yuugi held his hand. He'd never be able to see Yami no Yuugi smile that rare and mysterious smile he'd only flash at Yuugi. He would never be able to be comforted by Yami no Yuugi, which Yuugi enjoyed. Yuugi would never hear his smooth and deep voice that would always ring in his ears. He'd never be able to do anything with Yami no Yuugi, because he was gone.

"Moi hitori no boku…I miss you so much…"

Yuugi heard the door opening. Yuugi tried so desperately to cover up his sobs, he was practically chocking. Yuugi didn't look up or move. The person came closer with slow and steady footsteps. When the person reached Yuugi's side, Yuugi held his breath as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Why are you crying, aibou?"

Yuugi gasped in shock. His heart raced when he heard that familiar, smooth voice ringing in his ears. Yuugi slowly sat upright and turned to face the person. Yami no Yuugi was smiling down at him, his sharp crimson eyes staring at Yuugi with concern and happiness. Yuugi's eyes slowly opened as he gasped. Yuugi flung himself into Yami no Yuugi's arms and cried.

"Y-you're here! You're actually here! And you have your own body! How did that happen?"

"Aibou…" Yuugi's other embraced Yuugi as his smile widened. "I would never leave you. I promised that and I intend to keep that promise."

"Moi hitori no boku…I've missed you so much…please don't ever leave me again…"

"I won't, aibou."

Yuugi felt Yami no Yuugi's fingers gently wiping his tears away. Yuugi blushed a light pink as Yami no Yuugi chuckled lightly. Yuugi stared at Yami no Yuugi's eyes and saw so many emotions in them. Happiness, joy, hope, relief and…love? Was there love in those beautiful crimson eyes?

"Aibou? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking…"

"Oh. Aibou, I want to tell you something."

"Hai?"

"Aibou. I wanted to tell you this from the moment I laid eyes on you. After you saved me from living in darkness and showed me kindness and friendship, I knew that you and I would be bonded forever. Aibou…you and I have overcome so much and I feel so close to you. Aibou, ashiteru."

Yuugi stood there in shocked silence. He stared into Yami no Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi smiled happily as he nodded. Yami no Yuugi, who was very excited, gave Yuugi a tight squeeze.

"Oh, moi hitori no boku, I love you too."

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words."

Yuugi felt Yami no Yuugi's lips pressing against his own. He could taste cinnamon, bliss coursing throughout his entire body. Yugi smiled, feeling lightheaded. Yami no Yuugi, enjoying Yuugi's reaction, smirked. Yuugi pulled away and blushed.

"Wow…"

"So, aibou, should we tell your friends?"

"I dunno…"

"Oh, please aibou."

"Oh…alright moi hitori no boku…only for you…"

"Arigato, aibou." Yuugi felt a quick peck on the cheek before he was picked up and carried into bed.

Yuugi hugged Yami no Yuugi tightly as he closed his eyes. With every breath he took, the aroma of strong spices that clung to Yami no Yuugi filled his lungs. Yuugi smiled and yawned.

"Goodnight, moi hitori no boku…"

"Goodnight, my sweet aibou and koibito."

The next morning, Yuugi woke up early and found Yami no Yuugi staring brightly at him. They both got ready and left the Game Shop. Yuugi's friends were already waiting outside for them. Everyone was shocked when they saw two boys coming out of the shop.

"It can't be!" Anzu cried.

"Yuugi! Moi hitori no Yuugi!" Jonouchi cried out.

"How did you get here?!" Honda cried out.

"I came back to see my aibou." Yami no Yuugi winked as he gave Yuugi a peck on the cheek.

Jonouchi and Honda smiled. Neither of them minded that fact that both boys were in love. Anzu, on the other hand was very envious. Her face was flushed red with anger and jealousy.

"Gomen, Anzu, but my aibou stole my heart." Yami no Yuugi chuckled.

Anzu turned on her heel and stormed off. In her frustration and lack of attention, she tripped down a large hill. She got up, tried to brush herself off as best she could and then continued on her way. Jonouchi looked at Yami no Yuugi and smirked.

"So, when did you two hook up?"

"Last night…" Yuugi blushed.

"Oh…" Honda and Jonouchi said.

"Yeah, well, Honda and I gotta go now." Jonouchi smiled.

"Jonouchi, I thought you said--"

"QUIET!" Jonouchi whispered as he elbowed Honda's stomach.

Yuugi blinked in confusion while Yami no Yuugi raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior. Jounouchi grabbed Honda's arm and dragged him away quickly, winking at the two boys. Yami no Yuugi nodded as he smiled and helped Yuugi back inside.

"Aibou, you have no idea how lucky I am to be with you…" Yami no Yuugi kissed Yuugi's neck and cheek repeatedly.

Yuugi moaned as he felt warm sensations throughout his body. A large blush was painted on his cheeks as Yami no Yuugi nuzzled his head on Yuugi's shoulder and purred like a cat.

"Moi hitori no boku…"

"Hn?"

"Ashiteru…forever…"

"Ashiteru aibou. Now and forever."

The End


End file.
